How strong do you think I am?
by XxcharmedfreakxX
Summary: This is a short story about Dean and Jessica, a couple struggling to keep their love going. But he always keeps to himself and it drives her mad. Using the how strong do you think i am by Alez Johnson


**How strong do you think I am?**

**If I don't cry, it doesn't mean I don'****t feel. If I look away it doesn't mean I don't see.**

Dean was never the crying type of guy but still it didn't mean he didn't feel. To Jessica it didn't seem to matter. Did she think he had to cry to show he felt something? Even if he wasn't the best listener in the world, he loved to hear her. And even If it seemed like he didn't care about her… he did. More then she knew or even imagined.

**And just because I want someone when I'm alone, it doesn't mean I'm helpless that I can't stand on my own.**

She wasn't a damsel in distress, she knew how to protect herself. Still Dean insisted on making her feel like she was less then what he was. He treated her like a five year old instead of treating her like his girlfriend. She really wasn't sure if she could put up with another set of absurd commands from him. She needed to know he loved her.

**How far can we go before we break****? How long can I wait?**

He wasn't used to loving anybody this much. He wasn't sure how to act or say, he was lost. She had to tell him what she was feeling but somehow she felt scared in case he didn't feel the same.

**How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this? Am I a rock, a rose or a first? Or a breath at the end of a kiss?**

She'd be as strong as he needed her to be. She'd wait as long as he needed her to. All she asked for was the reassurance of what he felt. She'd be anything for him and she'd even do anything to keep him because she loved him. She'd save him from everything and anything, it he'd only let her.

**How deep do you want to go?**** Cause I'll go there if I can. You make it harder then it has to be. How strong, how strong do you think I am?**

If she thought he was superman, she was wrong. He was afraid to love because everyone he ever loved died. He would try to go as deep in this relationship as she wanted him to. But she had to say something, he couldn't just read her mind. He needed her to tell him what she wanted and not just blame him for everything that went wrong in their relationship.

**It's so hard to tell what's on your mind. What you keep to yourself is tearing me apart. Should I be afraid to dream about you? And if you feel the same then what you going to do? How far can we go before we break, how long?**

He never told her what he was feeling, what he was thinking. He never even told her he loved her. She wanted to know if she was just wasting her time in believing he actually cared about her. She wanted to know if her heart was going to be broken at the end of it all. She wanted to know what the hell he was going to do if he felt the same way she felt about him. All she needed were three words.

**How strong do you think I am? How strong can I take of this? Am I a rock or a rose or a fist? Or a breath at the end of a kiss? **

Why she thought he was incapable of falling in love was beyond any possible answers. Why did she think he was just a horny, sex addict? Could she not see he loved her? Could she not feel his heart beating faster when they kissed? Did she not see the way she brightened up his day with a single smile?

**How deep do you want to go cause I'll go there if I can. You make it harder then it has to be. How strong, how strong do you think I am?**

Why was he so dam stubborn? Why did she have to fall for him? His brother Sam was just as adorable! But he wasn't Dean. Did she enjoy having her heart broken? Why did he have to make everything so difficult for her? Why did he have to be Dean Winchester?

**If I move in any closer…**

He was afraid of letting her down and losing her. He needed to find enough strength to tell her that but somehow the words seemed lost as he watched her walk away. He couldn't find the courage he needed to tell her that. He was afraid to get hurt again, in his life he was taught not to love and it was hard to let go of everything he knew.

**If you let go and give yourself away…**

She wanted to show him he could trust her and that nothing would happen to her. She needed him to see how miserable they were without each other. She also needed him to realise she wasn't as defenceless as he thought she was. She needed him to let go and give his heart to her.

**And if we let this happen to us, everything will change…**

He'd be constantly worrying about her and wondering if she's alright. She'd be constantly wondering if he wasn't thinking about other women and if she was enough for him. But in the end it would all be okay because they'd have each other. They would be able to take on the world head first and beat everything that got in their way… they'd be happy.

**How strong do you think I am? How much can I take of this? Am I rock or a rose or a fist? How deep do you want to go cause I'll go there if I can. You make it harder then it has to be. How strong, how strong do you think I am?**

They were both afraid and always blaming it on each other. When they decided to open their eyes and see the world wasn't always black, they realised how easy it actually was. All they needed to do was say three words, eight letters, one meaning. **I love you… **


End file.
